


After the Dance

by Turtlebaby



Series: Dancing [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dirty little sequel to my last fic , because I am, apparently, a tease and promised boys and a girl with no pants. It's not necessary to read that one as this is basically just porn for porns sake. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way shape or form calling this good porn. So... sorry? Anyway! Here be the pantless people. No beta, all mistakes and general weirdness are mine and mine alone.

She caught up with them before they reached the car, Peter's hand that wasn't holding Neal was warm around her shoulders and she shivered. When they got to the vehicle she slipped away and held out her hand, she was expecting Peter to argue but he unlocked the door and opened it for her before doing the same for Neal and slipping into the back seat beside him.

Thankfully traffic wasn't too heavy or too light this time of night. Just enough to keep her focused primarily on the road because the glimpses into the backseat were surely going to be enough to undo her. They were tucked close, connected from shoulder to knee, and whatever Neal was murmuring against his ear had Peter tipping his head back and laughing. And not his everyday amused laugh. This was his low personal laugh. Real. Hers.

Heat bloomed in her belly and she squirmed a little against the seat. That was the laugh she heard when she tickled her fingers against his ribs or cracked a joke while he moved inside her. It was the laugh that made her laugh that made him stutter his hips as her muscles tightened around him. 

And tonight he was sharing it with Neal. Anticipation raced through her like a bullet. 

She tried to keep her eyes on the road, she did. But the slip of clothing was loud in the quiet of the car. She glanced again to find Peter's mouth hot on Neal's exposed neck. Blue eyes fluttered open and found hers in the dark reflection of the rear view mirror. She was pretty certain he couldn't actually see her but she blushed anyway as his eyes fell closed and he dipped his head to catch Peter's lips. It was a long drive.

She parked the car as close as she could to the house but it was still nearly a block walk with a man on either side of her, their earlier exertions evident by the ragged puffs of air that hung momentarily in front of their faces in the cold night. She squeezed Peter's hand and then Neal's as they silently made their way home. It was a different kind of jolt; not arousal, not anticipation, but some sort of comfort that warmed her as both hands squeezed back simultaneously. 

Peter unlocked the door, his wife on his heels, his would be lover right behind.]They all stood in the dark as reality took a moment to sink in, an unspoken fear of what bringing this home was going mean. This wasn’t a disney story, there were no guaranteed happy endings after the dim of the ball or the dark of the car. Nobody spoke, all afraid to be the one to shake them out of the trance that had taken them over.

Then Satchmo let out a neglected woof, Neal laughed despite the could be awkwardness of the situation, and El flipped on the light. The magic wasn't broken, the spell wasn't lifted. Neal’s tie was still undone, his hair flopped over his forehead. El was still chewing her thumbnail, her nippes still pert against the thin material of the dress she wore. And Peter - he still wanted, there was no doubt. He was taken a little aback as Neal hummed low and stepped close in a predatory move. El laughed happily as she went to deal with the dog and Peter started backwards up the stairs, dragging Neal along by the dangling ends of his bow tie.

They made it to the bedroom and Peter was busy finding the edges and access points of Neal's clothes before he paused and looked down at his friend. "Okay?"

Neal just growled low in this throat and surged forward capturing Peter's mouth and skirting cold fingers under his shirt. His other hand was busy sifting through the hair at the back of Peter's neck. He moved close, leaving little doubt of his arousal as he pressed his cock hard against Peter's thigh. 

Hesitation gone, Peter groaned into his mouth and yanked at the material between them sliding his hands against the warm skin of Neal's back. He was content to stand there, skin close and groping, but a giggle came from the doorway and his wife was standing there with wide eyes. She yanked at the ties in her hair and it fell to her shoulders in messy waves. He looked back to Neal and found him as mesmerized as he was. Peter held out a hand and beckoned her closer. She turned as she approached, Neal figured it out first, his fingers undoing the delicate zipper with ease. She turned back to them, cheeks pink. She dropped the dress and stepped out of it revealing a deep purple underwear set that was beautiful in its simplicity. "You boys have too many clothes on." She touched both their hands and moved away, pulling a wing chair to the edge of the bed and sitting back. "Show me."

"Your wife is amazing." Neal stepped away from Peter and started on the buttons of his shirt, his fingers move nimbly. "And demanding."

"You don't know the half of it. Yet." Peter's words held promise. His own fingers felt thick and clumsy as he trailed his way down his own buttons. He was fighting with the last of them at his wrists when Neal's fingers covered his. He dropped his hand out of the way and shrugged the shirt off, letting it hit the floor. Neal's hands shucked Peter’s tshirt up and over his head and Peter returned the favor, grinning at the disheveled state he left Neal's hair. 

"What?" Neal was fumbling too now, the mechanics of his pants complicated.

"Gorgeous." Peter shrugged and moved in, walking them towards the bed. Neal hit it with the back of his knees and sat. Peter fell to his knees before him and took over the undoing of the impossible puzzle. It didn't take long before he hummed with success. They got to their feet again and Neal dropped his pants to the floor, kicking them out of the way unceremoniously. They made short work of Peter's pants and Neal found himself quickly pinned to the mattress by a mostly naked Peter. 

There was all sorts of delicious friction as Peter moved over him, their still confined cocks brushing together. Peter's mouth was hot and everywhere, his hands slid up Neal's torso and pushed his hands above his head. "Stay." He nipped at the underside of his upper arm and left a wet stripe nearly to his armpit. Neal shivered at the tickle and nodded. He wound his fingers into the sheets above his head and closed his eyes as Peter took his time exploring.

He left a trail across his jaw and down his neck. He stopped to catch Neal's nipples, tugging gently with his teeth turning them to hard nubs that he worked with his tongue before moving on. Peter's fingers were raking lightly across his side as his kisses moved lower, stopping to swirl across his navel before dipping inside as his fingers slid under the elastic of his boxers. 

Neal shifted his hips and Peter laughed against his belly. He nuzzled his cheek against Neal's thigh, his breath warm through the thin material of his boxers. Neal made a frustrated sound and Peter took pity, dipping his hand under the elastic and palming Neal's cock. His fingers wrapping around, he slowly jacked the hot flesh. Neal hissed through his teeth and behind him, Elizabeth answered with a strangled sound of her own.

He turned his head to see his wife, settled back into the chair, one leg thrown over the arm giving him a view of her hand as it moved lazily under the cotton of her panties. Her eyes were wide as she watched them. She smiled as he met her stare and Peter turned his attention back to Neal. Keeping one and gripped tightly around the other mans cock, he managed to push the boxers down around Neal's thighs. That done he leaned in and gave an experimental lick to the head of the dick in his hand. Neal jumped and made a whining sound that Peter took as approval and slid his mouth around the heated flesh, his tongue swirling.

Neal cried out, his fingers clutching at the sheets above his head. He panted, tense, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He chewed his lips and his heels dug in as he tried not to thrust into Peter's mouth. After too many minutes that weren't enough but he didn't want this to end so fast, it took all his willpower reach a hand down and catch Peter's attention with his fingers in his hair. "Peter." He tossed his head back into the bed. "Stop. Come back up here." He wagged his finger and Peter popped off his dick with an obscene slurping sound. Neal laughed and came up on his elbows as Peter got to his knees.

Peter pulled Neal's boxers the remainder of the way off and started on his own. He got them to his knees before he dropped to the bed beside Neal, kicking them ungracefully off his feet. In the vulnerable moment while he was still watching as they dropped to the floor, Neal struck, going from passive partaker to aggressive participant before Peter could register that the weight suddenly pinning him to the bed was his partner. He raised his eyebrows and Neal grinned back, slyly. 

"My turn." He wiggled just a bit and Peter groaned. He was sitting across his pelvic bone and Peter's cock was nestled snugly between his ass cheeks. 

Peter lifted his hips and Neal tightened his thighs, pressing him back down. "Neal." Peter's voice was ragged and his eyes dark when Neal leaned in and kissed him. It didn't take a genius to figure where he was heading as his lips left Peter's and headed south, following a track similar to the one Peter had taken on him. He slid down, lips and tongue grazing over his nipples and ribs. Across his navel and hips. He took Peter's cock in his hand and licked a hot stripe from his perineum, over his balls, up the length of his shaft and teased his tongue over the weeping slit. Peter's hands found Neal's hair with a groan and he tugged gently on the roots. Peter didn't know it yet but that was good, and Neal hummed as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked tightly at the cock between his lips.

Peter uttered a cuss and wound his fingers tighter in Neal's hair. Neal pulled back and grabbed Peter’s hand with his own. “Peter? Look at me.” Peter lifted his head and Neal released Peter’s hand and brought his own fingers to his mouth. He wet his finger and nudged at Peter’s thighs with his elbow. Peter obliged without objection, minus the bright pink flush of his cheeks. Neal lowered his head again and captured Peter’s cock, keeping his eyes raised to watch the face of his lover. He put his other hand heavy against Peter’s lower belly as his wet digit sought out his hole. Peter tried to buck as he found it, finger sliding wetly , but Neal kept his pressure steady, holding him in place. When he pushed in gently Peter keened and jerked hard enough to dislodge his cock from Neal’s mouth with a wet sound. 

“He likes that.” El’s voice was breathy from behind them. “There’s lube in the drawer, if you want to go for two.” 

Neal was pumping his finger slowly. He had caught Peter’s cock again was busy alternating between licks and sucks as he worked his way hands free up and down the length of him. “Someday -” He sucked deep before pulling off again. “I’m going to fuck you like this.” He crooked his finger as he pulled it back. He was rutting hard against the bed, his own cock aching distractingly. Peter was writhing under him, his breath coming in short noisy gasps and Neal lifted his hand from its post on his belly and wrapped it around Peter’s cock. Peter immediately thrust his hips and whimpered as Neal sank down taking as much of his cock into his mouth as he could. 

“He’s close - “

“Neal, gonna…” 

El and Peter’s voices filled his ears at the same time and he lifted his head with a grin. “I know.” He pumped his hand fast and dirty for a few strokes and dropped his head again in time to catch it as Peter came hot and loud, with a shudder. He kept his mouth wrapped around the hot flesh until he was sure he’d gotten it all before sliding up and landing with his mouth on Peter’s. 

Peter kissed him slowly, lazily, dizzyingly as his hand slid low and wrapped around Neal’s cock, his hand pulling in time to the imaginary pulse of the kiss. It was slow, there were no tricks, nothing special. So Neal was caught completely off guard as his own climax was suddenly there, pulsing red behind his eyelids and rushing from his belly to his toes. He gasped and Peter laughed low against his lips, the vibrations shaking through him as he came hard against Peter’s thigh.

Soft cries pulled him from his haze and he raised his head to watch as El, who had at some point rid herself of the rest of her clothes, rolled a nipple between her fingers and dipped her fingers into herself furiously. He looked down at Peter with a question in his eyes and was rewarded with a smile and a nod in El’s direction. He wasn’t going to ask twice and scrambled over Peter’s legs, dropping to the floor from the edge of the bed like a cat. El’s eyes fluttered open at his breath on her thighs and her hand slowed.

“No.” Neal leaned in and kissed her fingers. “Don’t stop.” He looked up into her face and she started moving as her eyes fell closed again. He leaned in and licked at her hand, tasting her off her fingers. Her hand stilled, but her fingers kept moving deep inside her. He slid his tongue against the webbing of her fingers and her breath hitched. The spot where her fingers disappeared opened for him as he slid his tongue down her fingers and back, searching; probing. She tilted her wrist to give him better access and he nosed at her clit before lapping at it with the width of his tongue. She shuddered and cried out, coming around her fingers as Neal’s tongue teased against over stimulated flesh and the sensitive skin of her hand. When she pulled her fingers free, he caught her wrist and sucked her fingers into his mouth, cleaning them. She blinked her eyes open and smiled.

“Hi.” He stood and pulled her to her feet. 

“Stay?” She asked over her shoulder as she moved around him to the bed.

"Yeah?" He phrased it as a question, not an answer.

"Of course." Peter was wearing his you can be such an idiot face but scootched over. 

El stood to the side and waved Neal in first. He slid in with his back to Peter and couldn't stop the sigh that escaped when the weight of his arm anchored him in place. It only got better when El snuggled up close with her head under his chin. She was soft where Peter was solid and they radiated warmth like a cocoon. Certainly better than any cinderella story.They slept.

END


End file.
